As a small test piece polishing apparatus for producing a small test piece by polishing a surface of a rod-type member having a circular cross section, there is conventionally proposed a grinding device for a test piece as disclosed in Patent Document 1 below.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-315043